Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. If possible, place names of episodes and issue number on all sightings as it will make the search a lot easier. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime Sanjuushi - ep14, 15 Arc the Lad - ep 23 [[Astro Boy|'Astro Boy']] [[Astroganger|'Astroganger']] Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders - (entire Season) Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 [[Battle Skipper |'Battle Skipper' ]]- ova2 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) Bleach - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 [[Buso Renkin|'Buso Renkin']] - ep 8 Burst Angel- ep 5 , 19 Campione! - ep 2, 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) CardCaptor Sakura - ep 9 [[Cat's Eye|'Cat's Eye']] - ep 48 [[Chaika - The Coffin Princess|'Chaika - The Coffin Princess']]' '- eps 10 - 12 City Hunter - ep 099-100 (ep 49-50 de City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 [[Cowboy Bebop|'Cowboy Bebop']] [[Cross Ange|'Cross Ange']] Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God Date A Live [[Daughter of Twenty Faces|'Daughter of Twenty Faces']] Death Note- Episode 5: Tactics ( Character Naomi Misora) (method mind control) [[Devil Hunter Yohko|'Devil Hunter Yohko']] - ep 1, 5 [[Devil May Cry: The Animated Series|'Devil May Cry: The Animated Series']] Digimon Tamers - ep 42 Dual Paralel - ep 09 - Escape [[The Vision of Escaflowne|'The Vision of Escaflowne']] - ep11 Elemental Gerald - ep 26 Flame of Recca - 'ep 2 [[Fairy Musketeer Akazukin|'Fairy Musketeer Akazukin]] [[Fairy Tail|'Fairy Tail']] [[The Familiar of Zero|'The Familiar of Zero']]' '- ep 11 [[Fate/Zero|'Fate/Zero']] - ep 10 - "Rin's Adventure" Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) Future Diary '- Ep. 5 (Voice Memo) 'Gakuen Alice - ep 15, 24 & 25 Gall Force The Revolution - ep 3 [[GaoGaiGar|'GaoGaiGar']] - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Gegege no Kitaro - ep 67 (2007 series) Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 God Mazinger [[Ghost Hound|'Ghost Hound']] [[Ghost Hunt|'Ghost Hunt']] Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 [[Hayate the Combat Butler|'Hayate the Combat Butler']] Himawari! ' - Season 2, ep 7 'Hokuto no Kenhttp://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/Fist_of_the_North_Star_(1986)- ep 10, 15 [[Hunter X Hunter|'Hunter X Hunter']] Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Ikkitousen - ep 112 Inuyasha - ep129 Interstella 5555 [[Jinsei|'Jinsei']]' '- ep 9, 10 Kaichou wa Maid-sama! [[Kaman No Ninja Akakage|'Kamen No Ninja Akakage']] - ep 17 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kämpfer [[Kaze no Stigma|'Kaze no Stigma']] - ep 22, 24 Kill la Kill - Episode 20 (character-ryuko matoi)(Method - Brainwashing/Mental Conditioning) [[Koi Koi Seven|'Koi Koi Seven']] - Episode 12 Kotetsushin Jeeg - Episode 10 Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus [[Majokko Megu Chan|'Majokko Megu Chan']] '- '''ep 10 'Magical Project S' [[Magic Knight Rayearth|'Magic Knight Rayearth']] - ep 13 '''Mahoraba Heartful Days' - ep 1 Matantei Loki - 'ep 2, 12 'Macross 7 - ep 21 MÄR [[Mega Man (1995)|'Mega Man (1995)']] [[MegaMan NT Warrior Axess|'MegaMan NT Warrior Axess']] Megaman Starforce - 'ep 10, 11, 25 [[Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure|'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure]] My-HiME - ep 22, 24, 26 Naruto Nana Seven of Seven Nanana's Buried Treasure '- ep. 3' Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 4 Narue no Sekai '-' 'ep 6 [[Needless|'Needless]] - ep 11-13 Negima - ep 3 Nichijou [[Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective|'Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective']] Ninja Scroll (movie) [[Nodame Cantabile|'Nodame Cantabile']] - Lesson 19: Flight No Game No Life '- ep. 2' [[Omamori Himari|'Omamori Himari']] One Piece [[Our Home's Fox Deity.|'Our Home's Fox Deity.']]' '- ep, 1, 3, 6, 11, 21 [[Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation|'Phantasy Star Online 2: The Animation']] - ep 11 Phantom Quest Corp ' OVA 1 'Pita Ten - ep 17 Pokémon Series '- ep 27 / ''Pokémon The Series XY '' ep 19 / ''Pokémon The First Movie/ Pokémon 3 The Movie. '''Pretty Cure - ep 1, 3, 14,16 Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) [[Powerpuff Girls Z|'Powerpuff Girls Z']] [[Puella Magi Madoka Magica|'Puella Magi Madoka Magica']] Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control) Queens Blade Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok - ep 24-26 Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Episode 10 [[Sailor Moon Crystal|'Sailor Moon Crystal']] - ep 2 (Character: Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno), 6, 7, 11 (Character: Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino), 15 [[Sailor Moon|'Sailor Moon']] - ep 2, 3, 61 (Huge Shock for Usagi! Mamoru Declares a Breakup_ Sailor moon R ep8 Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Shamanic Princess - ep 3 [[Show by Rock!!|'Show by Rock!!']] - ep 10 Shin Megami Tensei Tokyo revelation Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki Sonic X [[Soul Eater NOT!|'Soul Eater NOT!']] - ep 7 Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Ocean EX - ep12 Stitch! Street Fighter V '''- ep 24 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - eps 20-21, 23-24 Squid Girl - Season 2 Episode 11 – Squidn't That Hypnosis?! (characters Eiko Aizawa & Nagisa Saitō) (hypnotized) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Tales of Eternia - ep 9 [[Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki|'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki']]' '- ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness Tenchi in Tokyo - ep 2 The Daughter of Twenty Faces The World God Only Knows 2 - ep 4 link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yig1jemNSB4 Tokyo ESP Toshinden - ova 1-2 [[Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles|'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles']]' '-''' ep 20 Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase '-' ep 4, 7 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Wedding Peach When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace '- ep. 5' Wolf Girl and Black Prince World Conquest Zvezda Plot' '- ep. 8 Yu-Gi-Oh ' ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! - Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids: Chaotic Century '- ep 65 Western Animation '101 Dalmatians (1997 Animated Series) 6teen The 7D Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Adventure Time The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Adventures of the Gummi Bears Aladdin (TV series) The All New Superfriends Hour American Dad - Season 3, Ep 5 ("Haylias") Season 7 Ep 5 ("White Rice") (Character Francine)(method - hypnotism) Season 13, Ep 3 ("Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six") (Character: Hayley)(Method: Traditional Hypnosis) [[Angry Birds Toons|'Angry Birds Toons']] Aqua Teen Hunger Force [[Atomic Betty|'Atomic Betty']] [[Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes|'Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes']] Archer - Season 1, Ep 10 ("Dial M for Mother") (Method: Technological Hypnosis, Mind Control, Brainwashing); Season 2, Ep 2 ("A Going Concern"); Season 7, Ep 8 ("Liquid Lunch") Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard ' 'Barbie & the Diamond Castle Baskup: Tony Parker Batman Beyond Batman: The Brave and the Bold Beetlejuice Ben 10 [[Ben 10: Alien Force|'Ben 10: Alien Force']] Ben 10: Omniverse [[Beverly Hills Teens|'Beverly Hills Teens']] Birdman and the Galaxy Trio Bots Master [[Brandy and Mr. Whiskers|'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers']] Bratz 'Alien Invaders [[Captain N: The Game Master|'Captain N: The Game Master]] [[Chalkzone|'Chalkzone']] Challenge of the SuperfriendsSuper Friends Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''' '''Chop Socky Chooks - Season 1, Ep 6 (If Looks Could Kill); Season 1, Ep 10 (Snake in the Class) [[Chowder|'Chowder']] Class of the Titans [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|'Courage the Cowardly Dog']] Creepy Crawlers [[Danny Phantom|'Danny Phantom']] Dan Vs. ' [[Darkwing Duck|'Darkwing Duck]] The Deep (2015 Animated Series) Defenders of the Earth - Season 1, Ep 6 ("Root of Evil") Detentionaire [[Dexter's Laboratory|'Dexter's Laboratory']] [[Doug|'Doug']] [[Ducktales (Cartoon)|'Ducktales (Cartoon)']] [[Edgar and Ellen|'Edgar and Ellen']] [[El Chavo Animado|'El Chavo Animado']] The Electric Company (2009 Series) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera The Fairly OddParents! [[Family Guy|'Family Guy']] Fangface - '''Season 1, Ep 9 ' '''Fish Hooks' - Season 1, Ep-16 dropsy credit scene (character - snake)(hypnotized by snake charming music) Freakazoid! [[Futurama|'Futurama']] [[Gadget & the Gadgetinis|'Gadget & the Gadgetinis']] [[Gargoyles|'Gargoyles']] [[Gravity Falls|'Gravity Falls']] The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Grojband '- Season 1, Ep 13 ("One Plant Band") '''Grossology '- Season 1, Ep 7 ("Club Parasites") [[Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi|'''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi]] Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats - Season 1, Ep 16 Inspector Gadget (2015 Series) [[Inspector Gadget|'Inspector Gadget']] Invader Zim [[Iron Man: The Animated Series|'Iron Man: The Animated Series']] Ivanhoe, the King's Knight Johnny Bravo - 'Season 1, Episode 3 ("Bearly Enough Time") (Character: Johnny Bravo) [[Johnny Test|'Johnny Test]] [[Jonny Quest|'Jonny Quest']] [[Kenny the Shark|'Kenny the Shark']] [[Kid vs. Kat|'Kid vs. Kat']] Kim Possible Kung Fu Dino Posse '- Season 1, Ep 25 ("Mindless Fun") [[Legion of Superheroes|'Legion of Superheroes]] [[The Loud House|'The Loud House']] Matt Hatter Chronicles '- Season 2, Ep 10 ("Heart of a Vampire") 'Mega Man [[The Mighty B!|'The Mighty B!']] Mighty Ducks (TV series) - Ep 5 ("Phil in the Blank") Mike, Lu & Og '-' 'Season 2, Ep 10 ("Margery the Duck") 'Mina and the Count My Goldfish is Evil '- Season 1, Ep 5 ("Show and Tell") (most characters) [[My Gym Partner's a Monkey|'My Gym Partner's a Monkey]] [[The New Fred & Barney Show|'The New Fred & Barney Show']] [[Phineas and Ferb|'Phineas and Ferb']] Pinky and the Brain - Season 1, Ep 6 ("TV or Not TV"); Season 1, Ep 8 ("A Pinky and the Brain Christmas") The Powerpuff Girls Quack Pack Regular Show '''- Season 4, Ep 6 ("Bald Spot"); Season 6, Ep 17 ("Happy Birthday Song Contest") '''Reign: The Conqueror' -ep 9-12 [[Rick and Morty|'Rick and Morty']] Rocko's Modern Life Samurai Jack [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|'Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!']] The Secret Files Of The Spy Dogs Shazam! SheZow Sidekick Sonic the Hedgehog - 'Season 1, Ep 6 'Sonic Underground [[Spongebob Squarepants|'Spongebob Squarepants']] [[Star Vs. The Forces of Evil|'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil']] Static Shock The Super Hero Squad Show [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)|'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)']] Teen Titans [[Teen Titans Go!|'Teen Titans Go!']]' '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series) Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Totally Spies! [[Tron: Uprising|'Tron: Uprising']] Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Ultimate Book of Spells Uncle Grandpa - 'Season 1, Ep 1 ("Belly Bros") 'Wakfu ' '''Wild Kratts- '''S3E21, Golden Bamboo Lemur 'X-Men: Evolution Xiaolin Showdown Young Justice Manga Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi '''(character - Miu Furinji)(method - mental conditioning/Brainwashing) Comics '''Alpha Flight Vol 2 #4 - #5 - Mesmerized Alias comics Avengers & X-Men: AXIS (Rouge and Scaret Witch)(Rouge and Scarlet) (Trance) (Scarlet Witch)(Brainwash) Batman: Arkham Unhinged Batman Black and White Batman: Harley and Ivy [[Beetlejuice (comic series)|'Beetlejuice (comic series)']] - This Is Your Lice (character - Lydia) (hypnosis) [[Birds of Prey (Comic Book)|'Birds of Prey (Comic Book)']] New52! Justice League: 'Trinity War and Dark crossover woman is possessed by Pandora's box 'Marvel Two-In-One Melusine Ms. Marvel Nintendo Comics System Robin: Year One [[Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)|'Scooby-Doo (DC Comics)']] Scott Pilgrim She-Hulk Steed and Mrs. Peel Super Mario Adventures TEEN TITANS GO! The 6th Gun THE CAT The Cat Girl The Green Lantern Corps The Incredible Hulk (comic book) Tintin: Cigars of the Pharoh Wonder Woman New 52 Issue 49 X-men extinction agenda X-Men: Phoenix: Legacy of Fire X-Men: The Asgardian Wars Web Comics [[Angel Moxie|'Angel Moxie']] [[Battle Suit Girls |'Battle Suit Girls' ]]'-"Hypno Ray"' Commander Kitty Eerie Cuties Flaky Pastry Gastrophobia [[Hamleto The Hamster|'Hamleto The Hamster']] [[HER! (Girl vs Pig)|'HER! (Girl vs Pig)']] [[Lost & Found Investigations|'Lost & Found Investigations']] Oglaf Skadi ' 'Spinnerette Vampire Bites Video Games Alan Wake Assassin's Creed Syndicate Back to the Future: The Game Command & Conquer: Yuri's RevengeCommand & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crash of the Titans Disney's Guilty Party (Character - Minnie Wigwam, Vendetta Clamp, Judith Prudence, Griselda Wurstkrieg, Madeline Ash, Dolly Binaca, Carlotta Johannesburg, Fifi Fromage) (Method hypnosis) [[Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes|'Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes']] Guitar Hero: World Tour Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest Kid Icarus Uprising '(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) '''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Resident Evil 4 ' '''Resident Evil 5 '(Character - Jill Valentine) (Method - Mind Control Device) '''Sam and Max: Beyond Time and Space Sam and Max Save The World Sly 2: Band of Thieves SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Super Paper Mario '''(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Tales of Monkey Island Tales Of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) '''The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) '''Xenogears Western Live Action [[Adderly|'Adderly']] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Amor Mio (2006) Angel (1999 TV Series) '- Season 5, ep 14 '("Smile Time") Alias Aliens in the Family Beverly Hills, 90210 ' 'Big Wolf on Campus Birds of Prey (2002) Bionic Woman Bone Chillers (1996) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Mummy Dearest") Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979 TV Series) Season 1, ep12 ("Space Vampire"); Season 1, ep 19 ("Space Rockers") Buffy the Vampire Slayer Charlie's Angels ' 'Charmed [[Circus of the Stars|'Circus of the Stars']] Cleopatra 2525 - ''' '''Columbo (1971) - Season 4, ep 6 ("A Deadly State of Mind") Continuum Cover-Up (1984) - Season 1, ep 17 ("Healthy, Wealthy, and Dead") CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Cupid - episode 7 ("Pick up Stchticks") Dark Angel Dark Shadows (1966) Dark Shadows (1991) Days of Our Lives Department S [[Due South|'Due South']] Earth Final Conflict - Floribella (2006 TV Series) (2005 Brazil series) - Season 2, ep 34, 35 [[Floricienta|'Floricienta']] Friends (1994) - Season 3, ep 18 ("The One With the Hypnosis Tape") General Hospital H2O: Just Add Water (2006) - Season 1, ep 7 (Moon Spell"); Season 1, ep 12 ("The Siren Effect"); Season 1, ep 18 ("Bad Moon Rising"); Season 2, ep 1 ("Stormy Weather"); Season 2, ep 13 ("Moonwalker"); Season 2, ep 15 ("Irresistible"); Season 2, ep 17 ("Moonstruck") [[Hart to Hart|'Hart to Hart']] Hawaii 5-0 Health Nutz (2011) - Season 2, ep 4 ("Hypno Yoga") Honey I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1997) - Season 1, ep 14 ("Honey, You've Drained My Brain"); Season 1, ep 16 ("Honey, I'm in the Mood for Love"); Season 2, ep 15 ("Honey, You'll Always be a Princess to Me"); Season 3, ep 1 ("Honey, Name That Tune"); Season 3, ep 2 ("Honey, It's a Billion-Dollar Brain") I'm in the Band (2009) - Season 2, ep 19 ("Trippnotized") The Invisible Man K-9 Kaboum Kung Fu: The Legend Continues La Femme Nikita (1997 TV Series) - Season 1, ep 20 ("Brainwash") Laverne and Shirley - '''Season 8, ep 2 ("Window on Main Street") (Laverne and Shirley) (hypnosis) '''Legend of the Seeker (2008) Logan's Run (TV Series) Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman Lost in Space (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 ("The Keeper"); Season 1, ep 29 ("Follow the Leader"); Space Beauty (Season 3, ep 21) Love Boat: The Next Wave A Man Called Sloane ' 'Martial Law Mission: Impossible (1966 TV Series) - Season 1, ep 13 ("Elena"); Season 4, ep 3 ("The Controllers") [[Mutant X|'Mutant X']] My Babysitter's a Vampire [[NightMan (1997 TV Series)|'NightMan']] Nowhere Man One Life to Live Os Mutantes (2008) Out of the Blue ' 'Painkiller Jane ' '''Paradise Cafe (2009) '- Season 1 ep 4 ("Stage Fright") (CBBC Series) '''Passions Port Charles Power Rangers (1993) - Season 1, ep 17 ("Green With Evil"); Season 2, ep 16 ("Beauty and the Beast"); Season 2, ep 26 ("Zedd's Waves"); Season 3, ep 18 ("Changing of the Zords); Season 3, ep 22 ("A Different Shade of Pink") Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Season 1, ep 27 ("Control-Alt-Delete") Power Rangers S.P.D. [[Pretty Little Liars|'Pretty Little Liars']] Profit Psi Factor:Chronicles of the Paranormal Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000 series) Relic Hunter [[Romeo!|'Romeo!']] Secret Agent Man (2000) - Season 1, ep 8 ("Sleepers") Small Wonder (1985) - Season 2, ep 20 ("Look Into My Eyes") Smallville Son of the Beach (2000) - Season 1, Ep 8 ("Eat My Muffin"); Season 2, Ep 12 ("The Sexorcist"); Season 3, Ep 7 ("You Only Come Once"); Season 3, Ep 8 ("Hamm Stoker's 'Suck My Blood'") Space: 1999 [[Special Unit 2|'Special Unit 2']] Spy Game [[The Stanley Dynamic|'The Stanley Dynamic']] Star Trek (Original Series) Star Trek: Enterprise Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) - Season 1, ep 6 ("Lonely Among Us"); Season 4, ep 24 ("The Mind's Eye"); Season 5, ep 6 ("The Game") Stitchers ' 'Supah Ninjas Superboy (1988) - Revenge of the Alien (Season 1, ep 13); Meet Mr. Mxyzptlk (Season 1, ep 16); Black Flamingo (Season 1, ep 23); Yellow Peri's Spell of Doom (Season 2, ep 14); Run Dracula Run (Season 2, ep 16); Revenge from the Deep (Season 2, ep 23); Secrets of Superboy (Season 2, ep 24) [[Supergirl (2015 TV series)|'Supergirl']] That Girl (1966) - Season 4, ep 5 ("At the Drop of a Budget") That's So Raven The Adventures of Doctor Fu Manchu The Adventures of Superman (1952 Series) The Avengers (1961 TV Series) - Season 4, ep 6 ("The Master Minds"); Season 4, ep 11 ("Man-Eater of Surrey Green"); Season 5, ep 14 ("Something Nasty in the Nursery"); Season 6, ep 1 ("Return of the Cybernauts"); Season 7, ep 3 ("Super-Secret Cypher Snatch"); The Champions ''' '''The Flash (1990 series) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Double Vision"); Season 1, ep 22 ("Trial of the Trickster") The Flash (2014 Series) The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1966) - Season 1, ep 12 ("The Romany Lie Affair") The Immortal (2000 TV Series) - Season 1, ep 5 ("Wicked Wicked West"); Season 1, ep 9 ("Bride's Kiss"); Season 1, ep 11 ("Forest for the Trees"); Season 1, ep 15 ("Wired") The Invisible Man The Man from U.N.C.L.E. The Mentalist The Middleman (2008) - Season 1, ep 10 ("The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation") The Outer Limits (1995 Series) The Prisoner The Sarah Jane Adventures (2007) '- Season 2, ep 1-2 ("The Last Sontarian"); Season 2, eps 5-6 ("Secrets of the Stars") '''The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne '- Season 1, ep 6 ("The Eyes of Lazarus") '''The Vampire Diaries (2009) - Season 4, ep 5 ("The Killer") The Watcher The Wild Wild West (1965) - Season 1, ep 16 ("Night of the Steel Assassin") UFO (TV Series) Unforgettable ''' '''V (2009 TV Series) - Season 2, ep 10 ("Mother's Day") V: The Final Battle Films - Live Action The Amazing Spider-Man (1977) [[Ana Antar|'Ana Antar']] Big Trouble in Little China Black Magic (1949) Captain Kronos - Vampire Hunter Counterspy Meets Scotland Yard (1950) Creature of Destruction [[The Curse of the Jade Scorpion|'Curse of the Jade Scorpion']]' ' Dead Again (1991) Demon Seed ' 'Devil Doll ''' '''Dinner With a Vampire (1988) Disturbing Behavior (1998) Don't Go Breaking My Heart (1999) Dracula: Dead and Loving It Dracula 1972 Dracula 2000 (2000) The Element of Crime (1984) Faust (AKA Faust: Love of the Damned) Furia a Bahia pour OSS 117 (AKA OSS 117: Mission for a Killer) (1965) [[George of the Jungle 2|'George of the Jungle 2']] Horror Rises From the Tomb Hot Under the Collar (1992) Il Trono di Fuoco (AKA Throne of Fire) (1983) [[Invasion of the Bee Girls|'Invasion of the Bee Girls']] Josie and the Pussycats (2001) Kenneyville (2011) Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt Lazer Team Leprechaun 3 (1995) Leprechaun in the Hood Le Spie Uccidono in Silenzio (AKA Spies Strike Silently) LFO (2013) [[Looker|'Looker']] Magic Magic The Manchurian Candiate (1962) (2004) M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994 TV Movie) Mirrormask (2005) [[Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism|'Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism']]' ' Murder in Mind My Mom is a Werewolf (1998) Night Slaves (1970) [[Ninja 3: The Domination|'Ninja 3: The Domination']] Not of This Earth (1957) (1988) (1995) On Her Majesty's Secret Service Operation Kid Brother (AKA OK Connery) (1967) [[Ouija|'Ouija']] Parasomnia (2008) Perfect Little Angels (1998) Red Sun Rising Remote Control Resident Evil: Afterlife Resident Evil: Retribution Revenge of the Ninja Scanners III: The Takeover (1991) Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World (2010) Sinbad of the Seven Seas (1989) [http://mental-block.wikia.com/wiki/SOLAR_CRISIS Solar Crisis] Sleep Attack [[Stir of Echoes|'Stir of Echoes']] Svengali (1931) (1955) (1983) Target for Killing Telefon The Hypnotic Eye The Killer Eye (1999) The Lair of the White Worm (1988) The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra The Mack (1973) The Mask of Dijon (1946) The Mummy (1932) [[The Naked Gun|'The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!']] The Phantom (2009) The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) The Scarapist (2015) The Shadow The Thing That Couldn't Die (1958) The Wizard of Gore (1970) (2009) [[The Woman Eater|'The Woman Eater']] [[Theatre of Death|'Theatre of Death']] There's Nothing Out There! Trance (2013) Un Angelo per Satana (AKA An Angel for Satan) Unlucky Charms (2013) Up Up and Away Upstream Color Vampire at Midnight (1988) Warriors of the Lost World Whirlpool (1949) Wrestling Women vs. The Aztec Mummy Young Sherlock Holmes Zoolander (2001) Films — Animation [[Aladdin (Movie)|'Aladdin (Movie)']] Atlantis: Milo's Return Batman: Assault on Arkham Dear Dracula Disney's The Jungle Book (1967 Film) Home on the Range Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Meet the Robinsons Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks! Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Scooby-Doo in: Frankencreepy (character Velma) (method - Hypnosis) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Sleeping Beauty The Little Mermaid Category:Index Category:Help Category:Community